Secrets of the Past, Book 1: Nothing to Hide- DISCONTINUED
by Dream For Tonight
Summary: Rainkit, Nightkit, and Rosekit are born into LightClan, a Clan known for rarely breaking the Warrior Code. But with the birth of these kits, comes a night where all will be revealed. Histories and stories alike, everyone's coming clean. **Rewrite up! Check my profile!**
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Emberfur laid down in his nest, about to go to sleep. It was a normal day in LightClan, yet the ginger medicine cat felt something was going to happen. As the tom closed his eyes, he was instantly in a foggy forest._

"_Emberfur, it is me."_

"_Dovetail?" Emberfur asked, blinking at his former mentor. It wasn't the first time he'd ended up here in StarClan, but, of course, each time was different._

"_Emberfur," Dovetail repeated. "The rain in the night will water the rose and together, they will calm the fires within."_

_After that was said, Dovetail turned around and began walking straight into the mist._

"_Wait!" Emberfur called. "What could it mean?"_

_Dovetail smiled. "You should know by now, my apprentice, all prophecies will be revealed in time." she mewed one last time before fading away._

* * *

><p><em>A pain-stricken wail rang across the camp. Emberfur, LightClan's medicine cat, tried to calm the newest queen.<em>

"_Calm down," Goldenleaf mewed. "Dawnpetal will be fine. If I have something to say about her, she's strong. I'm sure all of the kits will be healthy."_

_Darkfoot turned to look at his Clanmate. "How can you be so sure?" he asked. "These kits are the future of LightClan."_

_Goldenleaf smiled at that reply. "Exactly, these kits are the future of LightClan. And, they've got a bright one to look forward to."_

_Emberfur poked his head out of the nursery. "Dawnpetal's kits have arrived. You can come in now if you promise you won't scare them, Darkfoot. You, Dustclaw, I'm not so worried about."_

_Dustclaw shook his head. "It would be better if only Darkfoot went inside. Even if the kits' eyes aren't open yet, I don't want to take any chances."_

_Darkfoot nodded at Dustclaw before responding. _"_Now why would I want to scare them? They were just born!" Darkfoot said and padded into the den, searching for his mate. When he finally did, however, his eyes lit and filled with happiness._

"_You're a father to three, Darkfoot, one tom and two she-cats." Dawnpetal mewed. "If you don't mind, I've come up with a name for this one." she added, pointing with her tail _**to** _a small, light gray bundle of fur._

"_Whatever you say. I'm sure it'll be great."_

"_So, I was thinking about Rainkit." she continued, looking up at Darkfoot for approval._

_Darkfoot smiled. "That's a perfect name, just like yours. For this one," he pointed to the tom, a small black ball sleeping with his sisters, "How about Nightkit?" he prompted._

"_Of course. And the last one should be…" Dawnpetal started._

_And they both finished. "Rosekit."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so it wasn't that great a rewrite. Still, please read the new chapter and review~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 1 of Secrets of the Past, Book 1: Nothing to Hide! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Horse8910 for being the first (and currently only reviewer:( ).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Rosekit opened her eyes to see the both friendly and curious gazes of her brother and sister. She blinked twice, and then shut her eyes tight.

"Dawnpetal, is this her?" Rainkit asked, putting on an innocent face for her mother.

"Yes, Rainkit. She has the looks of Sweetwillow, your grandmother. If you'd like, the three of you can visit the elders' den…" Dawnpetal replied.

"Yes!" "Yes!"

"We'll be back soon!" Nightkit mewed and stumbled after his sisters. "Wait up! How you are you two faster?"

"For one thing, we don't fall down with every step!" Rosekit squeaked.

"Speak for yourself! You just opened your eyes!" Rainkit replied.

"I was _sleeping_. You know, that's what you do at night?" Rosekit said.

"Will you stop it?" Nightkit asked. "We're at the entrance to the den already."

Darkfoot stared at the kits running towards the elders' den, and then walked into the nursery, a squirrel in his jaws. He laid the fresh-kill in front of his mate, who accepted it with pleasure.

"So, when are you planning to tell them about their real history?"

"Relax, Darkfoot. They're still very young. I'll tell those kits when time permits." Dawnpetal mewed.

Darkfoot forced a smile and shook his head. "Well then, you've got to tell them before they become apprentices, at least. It might be too late by then."

Dawnpetal's eyes clouded over. "What Emberfur told us, before the kits were born…?"

Darkfoot sighed loudly. "Listen Dawnpetal, I believe what Emberfur said, but don't overwork yourself. Like you said, the kits are young and they still have plenty of time to train and prepare themselves before they leave. What I'm concerned about is if they'll make the right choices."

Dawnpetal scowled, now realizing how loudly the couple had been talking. "You're just lucky Goldenleaf hasn't come in yet. Who knows what she'll think if she saw us now?"

"Don't worry about that, you know she won't be back until sun-down. I've got to go, I'm due for a border patrol any time now, and I'm leading."

"Well then, good luck, it's not like you need it, though." a voice replied from the front of the nursery.

"Goldenleaf? You said you wouldn't be back until sun-down!" Dawnpetal exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Dawnpetal. You know me better to say you were surprised that I came back early. See you around, Darkfoot." she mewed and crawled into her nest, curling up with the setting sun.

"It's getting late, you three should return to the nursery before it gets too dark." Leafheart commented, looking outside the brambles.

Sweetwillow nodded. "You can come back tomorrow." she added.

Rosekit frowned. "We can make it back even though it's dark!"

"Yeah, we'll have moonlight to guide us, anyway!" Rainkit chimed.

Sweetwillow shook her head and smiled. "It's time to go, before I get Leafheart here to bite you out!" she mewed, a playful look in her eyes. Everyone knew that Sweetwillow wouldn't do that. Even though the elder was very old, her eyes remained lively and young.

"Awwww…"

"We'll come back tomorrow!"

"For sure, we'll be back!" the three kits chorused and ran back to the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like, I can make you a character in the story! PM me your APPRENTICEWARRIOR name, your gender, your appearance, etc. I'm accepting the first five only!**


	3. OFFICIAL Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if the chapters are a little bit boring and short, I'm still trying to develop the storyline. I promise though, I'll really try to make this live up to whatever expectations you have!**

**I'm still accepting OCs, if anyone wants to be a part of the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next day, Dawnpetal and Darkfoot were talking softly to one another as the kits slept.

"When are you going to tell them? They need to find out sometime!" Darkfoot snapped.

Dawnpetal flinched a bit at her mate's tone, but replied anyway. "I've at least decided, if that makes you any happier. I'll tell them one moon before they become apprentices."

At this, Darkfoot was able to calm down. "All right, it shouldn't be too long now, just a moon left."

* * *

><p>Nightkit twitched at the sound of his parents' voices and knew that they were both here. He slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Dawnpetal glanced at her son and flicked Darkfoot with her tail. "Be quiet! Nightkit's waking up."

Darkfoot growled for a bit, but immediately softened at the sight of Nightkit. "Good morning, my son. How was your sleep?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Nightkit flicked his ears at Darkfoot. "Pretty good, I guess." he mewed, a wary tone adopted.

Rosekit woke next and spoke up. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

Darkfoot looked at Rosekit and smiled. "No reason, Rosekit. You know, you three will be apprentices in three more moons."

Nightkit and Rosekit both straightened up at this. "Yes!" they both cried.

* * *

><p>A ginger head popped out of a ball of fur. "Will you two be quiet? Cats are trying to sleep here."<p>

Nightkit tilted his head. "Who's that?"

Dawnpetal sighed. "That's Shinekit, one of the older kits here. She doesn't have the best personality, though."

"Not all the time. It's nice to meet you, Nightkit." Shinekit mewed, her voice light and wispy.

Nightkit nodded, much to Rosekit's discomfort. "So, how long have you been here?" Rosekit piped, trying to start more of a conversation.

"Five moons." she replied.

"Cool! I've been here four."

"So, you're one moon younger than me."

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess we'll have different apprentice ceremonies."

"But aren't they pretty much the same?" Nightkit interrupted.

Shinekit turned to face Nightkit, now in a sitting position. "I guess you could say that. But, I guess they're different for everybody, you know?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the OCs, but please PM them instead of putting them into a review(although actual reviews are encouraged/welcome!) I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Nightkit tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean, you 'guess so'? They are the same."

Shinekit gazed at Nightkit. "Everyone is different. For some, they might get all excited just because it's their ceremony. Others might think it's just another way to waste time, and another group of cats might think it's one more step or benchmark in their lives. You can't expect everyone to be the same, not even you and your sisters." she replied, glancing at Rosekit and Rainkit, who had now woken up.

Rainkit didn't know what was going on. _Oh well,_ she thought. _If it's important to know, I guess I'll find out later. _She added and padded outside the nursery, taking in the busy sight and all of the colors. She didn't know she had walked further outside until she bumped into a silver she-cat with spots on her pelt and what appeared to be emerald green eyes.

The cat turned around in alarm. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Cinderpaw, who are you?" she asked, her voice light and cheerful.

Rainkit widened her eyes when she saw Cinderpaw. "M-My name's Rainkit. It's nice to meet you, I think." she replied, not having met anyone but the others in the nursery and her father before in her life.

Cinderpaw smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Rainkit." she mewed then noticed Rainkit's eyes were focused on Cinderpaw's own. She narrowed her eyes until they were slits. "I see you've noticed. I don't know why my eyes are different colors, but I don't feel any different. You know, I sometimes get strange looks from the other kits, and I hate it."

Rainkit hesitated a bit before replying to Cinderpaw's sudden change of attitude. "It must be hard for you." she said, choosing her words carefully.

* * *

><p>"Darkfoot, you'll be leading a hunting patrol with Swiftclaw, Thornfur, and Silverpaw." Flamestep, LightClan's deputy, mewed.<p>

Darkfoot gave a small nod and turned his head to look at the brown and gray tabby, Swiftclaw. "Are you ready? I know Thornfur and Silverpaw are waiting."

"Already?" Swiftclaw asked, and then nodded. "I'm ready if you are." he added, following the black warrior out into the forest.

Thornfur slowed his pace to match the younger warrior. "So, how does it feel? You know, to be a warrior?" he asked, his face the slightest bit curious.

Swiftclaw was caught off-guard by the question; no one had ever asked him how he felt! "It feels great. I know now that I'm at the peak of my life before I become an elder. …We should get going, we're falling behind." he replied, running off after Silverpaw.

"Uhhh…hey, wait for me!" Thornfur replied, chasing after the new warrior.

Silverpaw whipped her head around, her crystal eyes transformed into an icy stare. "Be quiet, Thornfur! You'll chase all the prey away!" she whispered, rather loudly for what she said.

Thornfur closed his mouth, embarrassed to be reprimanded by an apprentice. He then scented the air, searching for any scents of prey.

Silverpaw did the same farther off, catching a trace of bird. She immediately darted off and sprang for her catch, pinning it down by the wings and delivering a swift bite to the neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Personally, I've been noticing that my chapters are really short, and this one shortest of all. So, I'd like to ask you something, do you like the shorter chapters, or should I make them longer? Tell me which you prefer, and constructive critisism is gladly accepted! Please remember to PM your OCs, not review them.  
><strong>**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Nice work, Silverpaw!" Swiftclaw commented, smiling.

Silverpaw just nodded back and buried her prey, padding after Thornfur.

_Did I do something wrong?_, Swiftclaw thought and walked along, keeping Silverpaw and Thornfur in sight.

_What is wrong with this cat?_, Silverpaw thought, taking bigger steps to get away from Swiftclaw.

* * *

><p>Shinekit looked at her sister, who was walking towards the medicine den. "Um, why are you going to Emberfur's den? Are you okay?" she asked. When Naturekit didn't respond, Shinekit ran up in front of her sister, pushing her back.<p>

Naturekit shook her head. "Huh? Nothing, I guess…" she replied, just realizing that she had been walking to the medicine den.

* * *

><p>Dawnpetal stepped out of the nursery, blinking at the sudden light. "Rainkit, Nightkit, Rosekit, can I have a word with you three?" she asked.<p>

Rosekit glanced at her mother. "Sure."

Nightkit flicked Rainkit with the tip of his tail. "Come on, slowpoke!" he yowled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rainkit replied, right on Nightkit's tail.

Dawnpetal gradually became unsure as her kits approached. "How am I going to say this to them?" she murmured. "Are they ready for the responsibility?"

"Why did you call us?" Rainkit asked, stepping into the nursery after her brother and sister.

_It's now or never,_ Dawnpetal thought. "Well…before I start, you three might want to have a seat." she mewed.

Nightkit, after sitting down, looked at his mother with narrowed eyes. "Now can you tell us?" he asked.

Dawnpetal sighed. "Before you were born, Emberfur, LightClan's medicine cat, gave a prophecy to me and Darkfoot- it was for you." she started.


	6. Chapter 5

**Review Reply**

**Ashheart15- I was thinking that, but it's a little hard for me.**

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The siblings nodded. "So, what is it?" they chorused.

Dawnpetal blinked calmly, repeating the words that Emberfur had said once. "_The rain in the night will water the rose and together, they will calm the fires within."_

Rainkit hesitated before speaking, her eyes wide. "But, why are you telling us now?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you before you became apprentices- we would barely have any time to meet together." Dawnpetal replied.

"But what does it mean?" Rosekit chimed, her light voice hinted with fear.

"I don't know, and I don't think asking your father will help. If you want, you can talk to Emberfur or Stonestar later."

* * *

><p>Shinekit rolled a moss ball to Naturekit outside the nursery. "Can you <em>please<em> tell me why you keep running to the medicine den?" she asked.

Naturekit took a breath and looked at her sister. "I-I want to be a medicine cat. I don't want to be a warrior." she mewed, her eyes shining at the mention of becoming a medicine cat.

"Why?"

"I want to know that I can help my Clan. I don't want to fight; I want to heal sick cats."

"Why?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"It would help."

"Can't you let me be me?"

"Do you think I'm not letting you?"

"It seems like it to me."

* * *

><p>Swiftclaw, Thornfur, and Silverpaw all padded back into camp, dropping their prey on the fresh-kill pile.<p>

Flamestep looked down at the fresh-kill pile. "It looks like you three had a good hunt. Nice work." he mewed.

Moonfur also glanced at the pile. "Nice job," he said, now looking at Silverpaw, "…for an amateur."

Silverpaw gave a slight growl at that remark. "You're not that much older than me! I'll be a warrior soon!"

Thornfur nodded. "That's right, it won't be much longer before your final assessment."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**If any of you are Pokemon fans too, I'm writing a new story called 'Drifting Away'! Expect it up in a few days!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow update, and to OCs. I've managed to give a few a mention, and I'll be wrapping up this book at Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Lionblaze and Cinderheart would be mates, Leafpool would be dead, and Feathertail would still be alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

And right Silverpaw was. The next day, she had her final warrior assessment, and when she passed, her warrior ceremony was scheduled for sunset- along with some other news that was common among Clans.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be a warrior!" Silverpaw mewed, nearly tripping over her tongue when she spoke.

"Yeah, now you can finally stop pestering me about it." Moonfur replied.

"I was not pestering!"

"Oh yes, you were!"

"Prove it!"

"There's plenty of evidence!"

Stonestar walked out of the leader's den due to the siblings' bickering. "Will you two both be quiet? Silverpaw, if you keep this up I'll be postponing your ceremony! Moonfur, you'll be back on apprentice duties!" he yowled.

And that was enough to quiet the two.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Skytree for a Clan meeting!" Stonestar yowled. It was approaching sundown, and cats were beginning to walk and sit down, Flamestep walking over to sit beneath Stonestar.<p>

Silverpaw was trying her best to keep calm as Stonestar announced that this was a time of prosperity and that there was much to proclaim. Once he nodded to her, Silverpaw stepped up to the Skytree.

"I, Stonestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Stonestar mewed, turning to Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do." was Silverpaw's simple reply.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan." Stonestar finished, resting his muzzle of Silverleaf's head- Silverleaf herself licking Stonestar's shoulder in return.

Yowls erupted from the rest of the Clan down below. "Silverleaf! Silverleaf!" they shouted, along with a few words of congratulations.

Silverleaf leaped off the Skytree and sat down next to Cinderpaw. "Congratulations!" her friend mewed. Silverleaf nodded and smiled, knowing that her vigil began soon.

"There is more news I have to share with you today." Stonestar said, raising his tail for silence, gesturing two kits to come forward.

"Shinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Flamestep. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." he mewed, glancing at Flamestep, who, in turn, leaped up the Skytree.

"Flamestep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sweetwillow and been an excellent mentor to Dawnpetal. You have shown your courage and thoughtfulness over and over again. You will be the mentor of Shinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

At that, Flamestep touched noses with Shinepaw, and the Clan cheered again. Stonestar repeated the same ceremony with Naturekit, now Naturepaw, with Swiftclaw as her mentor.

Stonestar stepped back, making way for Emberfur. The Clan was a bit confused at this, but some knew what to expect.

"Cats of LightClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So, it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown cleverness and honesty. Your next medicine cat will be Naturepaw." Emberfur proclaimed.

"Naturepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Emberfur?" Stonestar asked.

Naturepaw smiled and replied, "I do."

Emberfur took over this piece of talking. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstream to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all LightClan will go with you." Stonestar replied as the two padded down. Turning to the Clan, he mewed, "There is one more thing to do here tonight."

Grayclaw, one of the senior warriors, worked his way to Stonestar's perch.

"Grayclaw, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and to go join the elders?"

The dark-furred tom nodded. "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

The Clan erupted in cheers for the last time. "Grayclaw! Grayclaw!" As they noticed Stonestar jumping down from the Skytree, the meeting was over, the sun was set, and everyone was ready for bed- except for one cat. Silverpaw padded to the center of camp and sat down, knowing her night vigil had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you guys(and girls) like a chapter that has no mention to Rainkit, Rosekit, or Nightkit? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**(I think I might've gotten a decent chapter length this time...:p)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I got hit with a bunch of tests, and it's the start of Christmas/New Year Break and I'm really hyper...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sun on the Horizon -Sun!**

**Chapter 7**

Back with our main protagonists, in the nursery, Dawnpetal had yet another thing to tell her _three_ kits. And it was, coincidentally, _three_ sunrises before their apprentice ceremonies.

"What do you have to tell us this time?" Nightkit asked, amber eyes glinting with curiosity and a bit of impatience.

"What he said!"

"Just tell us!"

Dawnpetal couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Sit down and I'll tell you!" she replied.

Once the kits had calmed down and were sitting in front of their mother, only then did Dawnpetal begin.

"This talk is about your history. Sweetwillow is your grandmother, and I am your real mother, but Darkfoot…not so much. He isn't your father like you've come to know."

The siblings blinked and glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Rainkit asked, glancing at her family.

"I mean, Darkfoot isn't your father. Do you know Dustclaw?" Dawnpetal asked.

Nightkit shook his head, his sisters doing similar. "I don't think we've met him."

"He's one of the senior warriors here, and a great cat to know. I personally think it's time you met your true father." the mother replied and got to her paws.

Rosekit followed the golden-flecked she-cat out of the nursery, a tinge of fear in her eyes. Rainkit mouthed, "Be strong" and stepped with her sister. Nightkit, however, bounded ahead; eager to see their father.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing today?" Shinepaw asked.<p>

Flamestep thought for a moment. "We'll be exploring the territory. Get something to eat and then we'll head out." the deputy mewed.

Shinepaw had only just eaten, so she wasn't hungry. The golden she-cat silently followed Flamestep out the entrance.

"Follow me," he mewed. "I'll take you to the IceClan border; then we can go around from there."

Shinepaw absentmindedly nodded and walked on.

"IceClan cats have light colored pelts, and they smell like the river. You'll find out more about them over time. Now, we'll start heading towards MarshClan." the ginger tom said; Shinepaw following at his heels. Flamestep abruptly stopped after a while; causing Shinepaw to crash right into the deputy.

"Is this the MarshClan border?" Shinepaw asked, flinching at her own question.

Flamestep turned and nodded. "MarshClan tend to stay and blend with the shadows. They live in a marsh, as their Clan name suggests."

* * *

><p>A golden-furred she-cat stared after three kits as they followed another she-cat.<p>

"Goldenleaf, who are they?" the kit asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Goldenleaf glanced towards her 'daughter'. "Them? The light gray she-cat is Rainkit; the rose-colored she-cat is Rosekit; while the black tom is Nightkit. When they finish their business, feel free to talk to them, Sunkit."

The cat known as Sunkit nodded, glancing once more at the siblings before curling up into a ball.

Goldenleaf was a bit surprised. "Are you tired already, Sunkit?" she asked.

"I'm fine; it's not like I closed my eyes or anything." Sunkit replied, snapping her head up; ice-blue eyes glaring daggers at her 'mother'.

The she-cat shook her head. _I don't blame you for being sad, or even angry. But, that doesn't mean that you have to shut yourself from the rest of the world._, she thought, looking at Sunkit with sympathetic eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Just so you know...**

**IceClan= RiverClan**

**MarshClan= ShadowClan**

**LightClan= ThunderClan**

**CloudClan= WindClan**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Moonshine16- Please PM your OCs. That goes for others too!**

**Sun on the Horizon -Sun- Thanks! I really like your stories too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

By the time Rainkit and Rosekit had reached the warriors den, Nightkit was already gazing at them, impatient. Dawnpetal padded into the den to talk to Dustclaw and catch the mottled gray tom up.

Dustclaw walked out of the warriors den, Dawnpetal right at his side. "So, I assume that Dawnpetal here's already told you about your past?" he asked; apparently knowing their family secret.

Rosekit glanced at her siblings, who nodded. "Some of it, anyway." she replied, realizing meeting their real father wasn't so bad after all.

Dawnpetal turned to her mate. "I've told them as far as Sweetwillow. But I haven't told Darkfoot yet…" she mewed.

Dustclaw nodded quickly, letting the queen run back into the warriors den.

"Your mother still has to tell Darkfoot, your foster father. He didn't know about any of this, yet I'm sure he'll still love you just the same."

"But what if he doesn't?" Nightkit asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what if he doesn't want us?" Rainkit chimed. Soon Dustclaw was attacked by three kits and a lot of "What ifs?"

He chuckled a bit and gently pushed the kits away. "Remember, I'll still be here to take care of you." The tom replied; answering all three kits' similar questions.

* * *

><p>Shinepaw proudly stepped into camp, heading straight for the medicine den. She wanted to see her sister before she left tonight. Walking in, she was greeted by Emberfur.<p>

"Be quiet, Naturepaw's resting. Is there something you need?" the medicine cat whispered.

"No, thank you." Shinepaw replied. "I just wanted to see Naturepaw before you two leave."

Emberfur smiled softly. "I promise, you'll see her right before we leave camp."

"Okay!" Shinepaw mewed, her voice rising as she ran out of the den. As the golden apprentice left, Naturepaw opened her eyes. "Who was that?" she asked.

Emberfur whipped his head around, startled by the sudden noise. "Shinepaw was just here. Since you're up, show me what you've learned so far." he said. Naturepaw nodded and started for the herbs, saying precisely what some of the herbs were and their uses.

* * *

><p>Sunkit glanced back at Goldenleaf, who was happily chatting with someone Sunkit didn't know, but recognized as an apprentice named Cinderpaw. The golden she-cat snorted and confidently strode out of the nursery, letting the sun warm her fur before walking towards the three siblings. But, before she could even open her mouth to call to them, a light-hearted voice sounded from behind her.<p>

"Hello! Who're you?" Cinderpaw called, bounding up.

Sunkit glanced warily at the silver she-cat, mainly looking at her eyes. At this, Cinderpaw let out a barely audible growl and closed her eyes.

"I would be Sunkit. I'll be an apprentice just like you in a few moons." the golden-furred she-cat replied; overlooking Cinderpaw's gesture.

"Well then, you're not one yet!"

"But I will be!"

"That's right, you _will_ be."

Sunkit narrowed her eyes and walked away, head held high.

"Well now, that's not nice. You don't just leave someone hanging onto the end of a conversation." Cinderpaw mewed.

Sunkit whipped her head around, glaring at the leopard she-cat. "I don't have to be nice. I can be whoever I want to be. In fact, I could be acting just like you right now." she retorted and walked away before the apprentice could say anything more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter! This book will be ending at either Chapter 15 or 20, but there are sequels! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Dawnpetal padded over to Darkfoot. _I made a promise to tell the kits about …some of their history; and I've kept my end of that promise. It's time to let Darkfoot know about that._, the queen thought. During her mental conversation, she almost ran right into the tom she was looking for. Stopping her quick strides, she tapped the dark gray tom with the tip of her tail.

Darkfoot nodded to Flamestep; who padded away. "What is it?" Darkfoot asked; now addressing his 'mate'.

"I've told the kits…"

"And they were okay with it?"

"From what it looked like, they seemed a bit hostile."

"I don't blame them. They've just met Dustclaw- you can't expect them to believe right away."

"I know, Darkfoot. Now would you come help me continue the story?" Dawnpetal asked, glancing at Darkfoot before starting to walk back.

"Yes I will, so wait for me!" the tom replied, following the queen. Once the duo had reached the kits, they paused.

"We have to do it now…" Dawnpetal said, pushing Darkfoot ahead. The tom collided with Nightkit, who jumped back. He stared at his adoptive father with curious eyes, wanting an explanation.

"Why did you pretend to be our father? It's not like you were breaking the warrior code or anything; right?" Rainkit mewed, turning to Darkfoot.

Dawnpetal beat Darkfoot to answering the question. "When I became a warrior; that's when I fell in love with Dustclaw. We used to spend so much time together, and that's when I got pregnant with you three." she started.

Next, Darkfoot took over the explanation. "But then, Dustclaw had been chosen to go with some of our other warriors to launch an attack on CloudClan. Your mother noticed me, and she talked about how she missed Dustclaw, and worried if he would come back, knowing CloudClan was very strong. That's when I realized that Dawnpetal was really a great person, despite the fact that she almost ignores everyone else. It was just that she didn't want to lose her first chance at love."

Before the gray tom could say anymore, Dustclaw chimed in with the rest of the story. "Once we came back from the raid, I noticed that Darkfoot here was spending a lot of time with your mother and I wondered if _our_ love was true. Since Dawnpetal was already pregnant with our kits, I was biologically your father. But, Darkfoot had taken over your mother's love, and so he took the place of your father, even though you weren't his kits. But, as you know, he loves you just the same, and I do too. When you were born, Darkfoot and I waited outside the nursery with Goldenleaf while Emberfur delivered the kits. It took a while, but once it was finally over, we all got to see you three, small and innocent. And you know what happened after that." The black tom finished.

All the kits just stood and stared during the entire story.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark, and Emberfur glanced at Naturepaw. "This is it. Are you ready to present yourself as a medicine cat apprentice?"<p>

Naturepaw eagerly nodded, amber eyes glinting in the fading light as she followed Emberfur out of camp. It was a far walk, and they still had to get there before anyone else. The golden-pawed she-cat slowed for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Emberfur asked, turning back to the apprentice.

Naturepaw looked up at her mentor. "What do you think the other medicine cats will think of me?" she asked.

Emberfur smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll welcome you here. Some of the other medicine cats have apprentices too- I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Naturepaw nodded and sped up, not wanting to be late.

Once the two reached the Starstream, Emberfur looked around and saw that IceClan's medicine cats were approaching there and then.

"It's good to see you again, Emberfur!" a dappled she-cat mewed.

Emberfur bowed his head. "The same to you; Breezewillow." he replied, noticing the two apprentices hiding behind their mentors. Emberfur just shook his head and smiled.

Once all the medicine cats have arrived (Breezewillow and Featherpaw from IceClan, Stormpelt from MarshClan, and Spottedfur and Ashpaw from CloudClan), Emberfur stepped up to the edges of the Starstream, while the others stepped back in slight confusion. "I have an announcement to make." the brown tom mewed.

"Naturepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Naturepaw replied, following tradition.

"Then come forward." the white apprentice stepped up next to her mentor.

Emberfur nodded and proceeded with the ceremony. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." he finished.

By tradition, Naturepaw crouched down and sipped from the Starstream. She looked around, not remembering what to do next. When she saw what the others were doing, she closed her eyes; waiting for StarClan to visit her.

* * *

><p>Sunkit continued walking. <em>What does she know about being nice? From what I saw, I've seen nicer.<em>, she thought. She lightened a bit when she remembered that she _would_ be an apprentice soon, and Sunkit would wait for the day when it was true. Smiling, the kit padded back into the nursery, head held high. Her reverie was broken, however, when she noticed Goldenleaf glancing at her with a questioning look.

"So, how was your talk with Cinderpaw?" the green-eyed she-cat asked.

Sunkit snorted. "I don't have to tell you everything!" she retorted with a sharp glare in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the long update, but I hope you all had a merry Christmas! Awww, no new reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The three parents looked at the kits, waiting for their reaction.

_Maybe it seemed rushed_? Dawnpetal thought.

_Should we have explained more?_ Darkfoot thought.

_Was it right to tell them?_ Dustclaw thought.

After a few moments, Rainkit spoke up.

"So you weren't really doing anything wrong?" the gray she-cat asked, sapphire eyes wide with curiosity.

Dawnpetal shook her head. "It was more of a love triangle. Sometimes that's what certain circumstances do to you." she replied, chuckling a bit at the end.

Rosekit and Nightkit slowly nodded, along with Rainkit. Though the three looked like they had more questions, they decided not to voice them out loud.

"So, now that all of that is cleared up, would you like to know more about your family tree?" Dustclaw asked; the kits nodding in unison. Rosekit especially wanted to know more about their heritage.

"You know that Sweetwillow is your grandmother, but your grandfather had passed on. Sweetwillow's mother is named Willowheart. She died when Sweetwillow was young, and that became her warrior name. Willowheart's mother was a cat named Cloudfur, and Cloudfur's mate was Stormblaze." Dawnpetal explained, giving the kits a questioning look. "Do you want to know more?"

Since her brother and sister wouldn't answer, Rosekit decided to answer. "I think that's enough for now." she mewed, her voice hesitant.

Darkfoot nodded and closed his eyes. "If you'd like, you four can go back to the nursery."

Dawnpetal nodded and started herding her kits back to the nursery, while Darkfoot and Dustclaw started off on a border patrol.

Following their sister, Rosekit and Nightkit walked beside each other until they heard a voice coming from the bushes next to them.

"Hey you! The one with the rose pelt!" the voice called. It sounded snappish and demanding, but had a _very _small hint of kindness hidden in it.

Rosekit glanced at Nightkit, who had gone ahead. The golden-flecked she-cat padded over to the bushes. "Yes?"

* * *

><p>Naturepaw's eyes shone in the moonlight as she walked back to camp with Emberfur.<p>

"Remember, you can't tell anyone about your dreams." Emberfur said.

"But why?"

"StarClan's dreams are sacred. It's a general rule for medicine cats. How did you like your dream?"

"It was good…I guess." the amber-eyed apprentice replied. _I'm a medicine cat apprentice! Emberfur's not a bad mentor, after all. I already know so much…_, she thought.

Before she knew it, Naturepaw's paws had led her back to camp. _I should probably get some sleep…_, she thought, glancing at Emberfur, who nodded and followed Naturepaw to the den.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sunkit and Goldenleaf, before the ending of Rosekit, Nightkit and Rainkit's part. ~<strong>

"You know, you're going to be an apprentice soon. You'll have to start opening up to others more, especially your future mentor." Goldenleaf mewed, trying to stop Sunkit from being so cold.

"Are you my mentor?"

"Well, no."

"Then I don't see why I have to open up to you. Once I meet my mentor, I might get along with him or her."

"What about all the other people in your life?"

"No one said I have to be outgoing."

"Look," Goldenleaf said, sternness creeping into her voice. "I know it's hard for you, losing your parents. It's hard for everyone. But you won't be able to have a chance in a big group if you won't let out your feelings with someone. That person may not be me, but I think it's time you find someone that you could rely on- maybe a friend."

_I hate to admit it, but Goldenleaf's got a point…_, Sunkit thought. "Thanks," she replied. "I just might do that…" she added, trotting out of the nursery, having a couple fellow kits in her mind.

"Now what made her change? I was hoping she would, but not so soon…" Goldenleaf murmured, having been caught off-guard by Sunkit's response.


	12. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Yeah, yeah, sorryI didn't upload an actual chapter, but please read this! I did not type this, credit goes to the person who did, and FIGHT THE BILL!**

* * *

><p>HEY THERE<br>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW  
>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.<p>

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm _so_ super sorry for having to make you wait a month for an update, please read my profile's underlined note. I hope you enjoy the chapter, though!**

**Characters that have had their pasts revealed:**

**RRN(Rainkit, Rosekit, Nightkit)**

**Sunkit (I'm pretty sure...)**

**Naturepaw (Even though she didn't have anything that dramatic.)**

**And I'm pretty sure that I've got more, too lazy to check right now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"I'd like to talk to you about something. But first, I am Sunkit. You are…?" the cat asked.

Rosekit warily nodded and stepped into the bushes. "My name is Rosekit. It's nice to meet you." she replied, a bit of reluctance in her voice.

The golden she-cat now known as Sunkit gave a curt nod. "I'd rather talk with you, Sunkit, than my adoptive mother. Well, as much as I hate to admit to anyone, even myself, I guess I feel…incomplete."

Rosekit nodded. "You're telling me because…?"

"I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else. Can I?" Sunkit asked, pale blue eyes glinting despite the darkness of the setting sun.

Rosekit nodded without hesitation this time. "If there are any secrets, I'll keep them untold." she mewed, growing confidence in this new kit.

Sunkit tried to smile, but it only came closer to a smirk instead. "It all happened when I was two moons old- you three weren't born yet," she started as she closed her eyes, reliving the memories in her head. "There were invaders in the camp, coming from CloudClan. Are you with me, Rosekit?"

The ginger-rose she-kit nodded, no longer looking back and forth between the nursery and her speaker.

"Practically every warrior was involved in the battle, and it got really rough. Our warriors were able to drive them off, but do you know why there are so few warriors here? I bet I can tell what you're thinking. Yes, most of LightClan's population, along with CloudClan's, was wiped out, just from that battle." Sunkit mewed, sadness creeping into her voice for the first time, her voice dropping to a wistful whisper. "My parents were two of the many that died that day. Since then, I've never forgiven CloudClan. I've also started building this sort of emotional barrier. I didn't want anyone, or anything, to end up like that day again."

As Sunkit paused, Rosekit took this time to ask a question. "So why do you have your cold attitude? It's because of your 'barrier', isn't it?" she murmured.

"You can say that," the sapphire-eyed cat said, not knowing why she opened up so much to this stranger in a few moments. "I was an only kit, with no siblings to look up to or take care of. Goldenleaf at the time still had milk left, and so I became her foster kit. You're lucky, you know that? You have your brother and sister, and they take care of you. I wish I had someone like that."

By this time, Rosekit felt sympathetic for the golden cat and laid her tail on Sunkit's shoulder. "Anything else?"

Sunkit chuckled a little bit. "Goldenleaf also told me that I need someone to let out my feelings with," she mewed, glancing at Rosekit. "And then I met you."

* * *

><p>"What's taking Rosekit so long?" Rainkit asked, flicking a moss ball back to Nightkit. "I know someone called her, but…"<p>

Nightkit grunted; a bored-looking expression in his amber eyes. "She'll come back. She always does."

Rainkit frowned, but nodded. "You're probably right," she replied, starting to get up and walk around.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me what this is and what it's used for," Emberfur commanded, pushing a bundle of small black seeds in front of Naturepaw.<p>

The apprentice though for a split second, then spoke. "Poppy seeds, used to put a cat to sleep, soothe shock, or ease pain, depending on the user's situation."

Emberfur nodded, the flame-colored tom placing the seeds back in their place. He replaced the bunch with a yellow flower. "And this?" he asked.

Naturepaw wasted no time answering this question. "Celandine, used to heal damaged eyes," she replied, amber eyes shining.

A sweet-smelling plant was pointed to next. It had four white flowers on it. "What about this one?" Emberfur asked.

Naturepaw thought for a moment. She knew the uses, but not the name. "…Chervil?" she reluctantly guessed.

The medicine cat nodded. "And its uses are…?"

"It can be used to heal infected wounds and bellyache."

Emberfur nodded, being proud of his apprentice. "Excellent, I expect nothing less next time I test you."


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Having found a friend …sort of, in Rosekit, that night Sunkit went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was a special day- for both her and the Clan. Goldenleaf would not tell her who she would be apprenticed to, but she trusts that Sunkit will behave. The queen was proud at her adoptive daughter now that she's finally made a friend, though.

The next morning was the day. Sunkit woke up to find no one else inside the nursery, but she saw Goldenleaf talking with Stonestar outside the place.

"…it's at sunhigh, right?"

"Yes. I know that Sunkit has potential and that she can be a good warrior when she grows up. Her social skills could use some work, though."

"I'm happy to say that she's getting better at that. Last night, Sunkit told me that she met Rosekit and the two became friends."

"That's good to hear."

Sunkit, after listening to the end of the conversation and after watching Stonestar trot off to someplace else, squeezed out of the den and started looking for Rosekit.

* * *

><p>Nightkit was talking with Rosekit and Rainkit. Rosekit was just talking about her talk with Sunkit the other day, and, as if right on cue, said cat came into both earshot and sight.<p>

"Good morning!" Nightkit's younger sister chirped; her voice as happy as ever.

Sunkit gave a small smile in response. "It's a nice day today," she said, the soon-to-be apprentice's voice lacking emotion.

Rainkit blinked in remembrance. "Oh yeah, you're becoming an apprentice today, right? I hope you have fun," the white-pawed she-kit replied.

Rosekit nodded in agreement. "In a few moons, it'll be our turn, too."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Skytree for a Clan meeting!" the Clan call announced, Stonestar's voice ringing throughout LightClan's camp.

"Good luck!" all three kits chorused.

* * *

><p>"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." Stonestar mewed; the leader's wilting voice traced with kindness and pride.<p>

Swiftclaw then leaped up to stand on the branch near Sunpaw, the young tom showing confidence overlapping nervousness.

"Swiftclaw, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkfoot, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and enthusiastic on many occasions. You will be mentor to Sunpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

The young warrior gave a very quick and small nod before turning to touch noses with Sunpaw. All three cats on the Skytree then turned to face the population of LightClan.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the Clan cheered the new apprentice.

Stonestar then raised his tail for silence. "I have one more task to perform with and in front of you all today." he mewed, gesturing for Cinderpaw to come forward; the mis-matched eyed she-cat eagerly leaping up after Swiftclaw and Sunpaw receded.

"I, Stonestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Stonestar started, turning to directly face Cinderpaw at the end.

"Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the tom asked, his voice becoming quieter.

The spotted apprentice glanced down at everyone staring at her before meeting Stonestar's gaze. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Stonestar resumed, his voice now loud enough for everyone to hear, "I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Cindermist. StarClan honors your kindness and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan."

Stonestar then rested his muzzle on Cindermist's head and in reply, Cindermist gently licked Stonestar's shoulder. The Clan then cheered Cindermist's new name.

* * *

><p>While the Clan resumed their activities they had been doing earlier, Shinepaw and Flamestep left the camp to train.<p>

"Today we'll have some hunting practice," the russet-colored deputy decided as the two walked.

"Show me what you know."


	15. Rewrite Notice

**Hello everyone! After putting this story on the back burner, then discontinuing it…and forgetting to put an actual notice for that. Sorry by the way. I have officially rewritten this story and posted it today! I will be using all OCs submitted in this version of the story and thank you for the people who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this! I hope you will continue to read on into this series under the first book's new name. Look for it under the name:**

**Re: Secrets of the Past, Book 1: Nothing to Hide**

**Once again, thanks for reading the original of the SOTP series and I hope you'll read the rewrite!**

**-SSS**


End file.
